The invention relates to a tank recess for motor vehicles comprising a recess body having means for fastening to a vehicle body opening from outside and having a tank feed line sealing section.
In motor vehicles it is known to allow the tank feed line of the fuel tank to be terminated in a tank recess and to close the tank feed line by means of a closure. A pivot bearing for a fuel cap is located on the tank recess, said fuel cap being able to be held securely by means of a locking system or lock system. If the locking is released, for example a transverse bolt is pulled out of a locking attachment, the flap is able to be opened. Such tank recesses generally comprise a through-hole or connector for the tank feed line, into which the fuel nozzle is inserted when refueling.
A trough-like recess body is able to be used for the tank recess which is arranged in a through-opening in the vehicle body. In this case, for obvious reasons, it is extremely important that the transition between the tank feed line and the recess body is well sealed. Additionally, it is also important that the recess body and/or the tank recess is not only fastened to the vehicle body but also is sealed relative thereto. In this case, not only the outer metal plate but also the inner metal plate of the vehicle body has to be taken into account.
Thus a one-piece tank recess for motor vehicles having a recess body and a connecting part is disclosed in DE 10 2008 017 687 A1. The recess body is made of a first plastics materials which at one end has a flange for fastening to a vehicle body opening and with a base portion and/or connecting part made of a second plastics material molded integrally with the recess body, which is more flexible than the first plastics material and has an opening for sealingly receiving a filler pipe made of relatively hard material. A reinforcing portion is integrally formed on the connecting part, said reinforcing potion also consisting of the first plastics material and providing resistance to radial and/or peripheral deformation of the connecting part. The connecting part has two lips which cooperate with a perforated edge of an inner metal plate of a motor vehicle, in order to carry out the fastening to the inner metal plate.
Experience has shown that it is difficult to mount such a tank recess from the outside and thus to achieve a secure seal relative to the inner metal plate of the vehicle body.